Merlin: The True Story
by Bamon
Summary: This story is based on the Arthurian Legend, and not on the BBC TV show Merlin. This is my own take, so sit back and enjoy as you read about the real Merlin and what really happened to create a legend that will be told for centuries to come! This is the true story that has been changed and twisted by time in a very long game of Chinese Whispers. Nothing is ever as it seems.


**Merlin: The True Story.**

Chapter One: Merlin Ambrosius.

"Merlin!"

The person in question couldn't help but cringe at the screech yelling in her direction. Wincing, she reluctantly turned around letting her piercing cobalt blue eyes settle on the older fourty year old woman.

She was a round, curvacious woman that in her prime had many a man after her. Now as an aging mother and aunt, her once luxurious brown hair looked dry, wisps straying from the firm ponytail it had been put into. Her once seductive, deep brown eyes were now stern and full of the years she had been alive, along with slight aging lines around her eyes and mouth. She was short, standing at only five foot, but despite her round and short figure she had a dominating presence that made all want to obey her. She could be pricky and stern, as well was extremely hostile to strangers, but if you got beneath all that you would know she was loyal and protective over those she cared about.

Sighing, Merlin trudged towards the woman whilst leading her faithful heavy draught stallion behind her.

"Merlin! Your late. Where have you been?! You knew those herbs had to be back as soon as possible!"

She demanded, an exasperated and annoyed expression on her face.

"Adhan, I'm sorry. I came as quickly as I could. There is quite a bit of storm damage in the woods."

Merlin apologised, her steed's reigns in her right hand as she gestured with her left whilst speaking. Despite having gotten better at bending the truth and working on her innocent expression, it was clear it wasn't going to work this time.

"Then why were you going in the opposite direction?!"

Adhan snapped, eyes narrowed in exasperation whilst the corner of her lips were tugged up in a small smirk of victory. It wasn't often that someone could catch Merlin doing anything wrong - she always had reasons and well bended truths that always managed to get her out of trouble so when someone did manage to catch her in trouble it was a victory in itself.

"I was going to put Emrys in his stable."

She responded without hesitation.

The tall eighteen hands high stallion snorted, ears flicking back as he watched with big brown eyes as the confrontation continued. The light wind ran its imaginary fingers through his predominantly white mane and tail although it had strands of silver and black in them. His heavy feathering that covered from cannon to the bottom of his hooves, that was white from pastern to heel and ebony from pastern to knee, swayed lightly with the wind. The stallion was striking despite its heavy set and large, bulky body, with the thick white blaze that ran down the middle of its head and covered the muzzle. His body appeared silver in colour with spots of brown scattered upon it mixed with a dusting of white. The brown was solid from muzzle to poll and in that crook that rested between barrel and stifle. A solid but light brown stripe ran from withers to dock, adding to the striking stallion's looks. His long, thick tail was floor length and should have seemed almost out of place on such a tall, bulky horse but on him just seemed to add to the overall effect.

"You mean his stable that is right next door to our house, and not on the other side of the village where you seemed to be heading?"

Adhan asked with a raised eyebrow and a 'got-you' tone in her voice. Merlin cringed then, mentally cursing herself for such a poor excuse. She wasn't usually this bad.

"We were going the long way?"

She answered although it sounded more like a question. Adhan smacked Merlin on the back of the head, swiping upwards, causing Merlin to yelp in pain.

"Now get moving!"

Adhan snapped, before turning abruptly and marching back towards their small farm. Grumbling, Merlin rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as she led Emrys onto the farm.

_'You do realise she will find out eventually?'_

Came a rumbling, masculine voice. It was a voice only Merlin could hear which she liked to keep hidden. Her gaze shifted to Emrys, an accusing look in her eyes.

"Not if I keep her from finding out! I've gotten rid of all the posters, most of the other villagers don't normally come to the farm, and thus far I have managed to voluntarily do all errands that require leaving the farm. All I have to do is keep this up until the slot has been filled, then I'm home free!"

She hissed, although her voice turned triumphant towards the end of her small rant, a smile tugging at her lips. The sound of hooves could be heard as Embrys and Merlin left the soft grass, splattered with muddy spots, to cobblestones. The clip, clop sound was pleasant and normal melody, reminding Merlin of home as she passed the small stone structure known as home to the slightly taller and longer stone-made barn. The large, reddish brown doors were already open giving easy access for the pair. It wasn't long before the sound of hooves disappeared as the cobblestones changed into a thick layer of hay which covered the barn floor.

_'What about Guinevak?'_

He persisted, to which Merlin spun around to come face to face with her horse and coincidentally was her best friend.

"Don't say her name! Besides, Guinevak is too busy giggling, and telling everyone at her afternoon teas about the fact her sister is Queen. I highly doubt she'll be of any concern in this predicament."

She snapped back. Merlin knew in that moment if a horse could raise its eyebrow then Emrys would have done so in response.

Guinevak, a half sister of Guinevere, resided in their small village despite her family connections. It was to be expected however since she was an illegitimate child of King Leodegrance. Everyone knew this, it was common knowledge, but never spoke of. The marriage between the King and his wife however had been cold and filled with betrayal since Guinevak was born. What was even worse was that Guinevak's mother had been a simple servant - she hadn't even been one in the Castle of Camelot. No, Guinevak's mother had been a servant at a local tavern on the outskirts of Camelot in the poorer side of town. Since the disgrace was found out the King dropped some cash towards the new mother and she was cast from Camelot, told to never come back. The woman's parents had been born in this village and thus this was where she retreated to with her newborn daughter. Guinevak was a spoiled child, although this was not her mother's fault. Guinevak had been quite nice as a young child, and Merlin could remember playing with her out on the farm whilst making mud-pies. However once Guinevak came of age at just fifteen summers old, the moment she found out about her lineage, she had never been the same. She felt entitled since her sister was the Queen, and it didn't help that the other women of the village worshiped her like she was a descendant of God. Some people would do anything for power and connections to it.

Fortunately though, Guinevak was still a lot nicer then her half sister Guinevere. Merlin had seen that in the few visions the woman had appeared in. How Prince Arthur fell in love and married that backstabbing harpy, Merlin would never know.

_'I'll enjoy saying I told you so when this goes bottoms up.'_

Embrys teased as he strutted into his stall like he was the King of Camelot. Merlin huffed, tossing back a handful of her frizzy, curly, thick, black fringe away from her eyes whilst closing the stall door behind herself. She ignored the smug horse as she unbuckled the bridle before slipping it off the tall stallion's head, a head that had to be lowered for her to even brush her fingertips against the bridle, and laid it over the stall door. She then proceeded to the saddle, unbuckling the girth before sliding the saddle and saddle blanket off Embrys' back. She laid that over the stall door as well before picking up the saddlebags from over Embrys' withers and placed it on the ground beside her feet. With her horse untacked she then brushed his coat out, making sure it was clean and soft, before grabbing the saddlebags. She slipped out of the stall, picking up the bridle, saddle, and saddle blanket before walking down to the back of the barn where she proceeded to clean all the tack, leaving the saddlebags on the floor beside her. Once clean she hung it all back up, grabbed the saddlebags and darted out of the barn with one last wave Embrys' way.

What awaited her in the house stunned Merlin to silence. There sat at the kitchen table was her Aunt Adhan, Guinevak, and Guinevak's mother. She would not only be in a very deep trouble but she just knew that this was probably the end of her life on the farm. Her Aunt would not allow it to go any other way.

"Did you know?"

Adhan demanded, her elder gaze settling on niece who looked so much like her sister it was like looking into a mirror.

"About w-"

Merlin began only to be interrupted by her Aunt.

"Don't even try it! We both know even if you hadn't heard about it you would have _seen_ it!"

She growled, doing an impressive growl that was scarily similar to an adolescent Dragon's. Merlin could only sigh, her body going loose as she gave a sheepish shrug.

"Yeah, I knew, but I don't want to go! I like my life here."

Merlin protested, her eyes earnest as she plead with her only remaining family member. Adhan's expression softened, a rare thing, as she got up from the table and walked over to her niece. Although an adult and by no means young at the age of twenty summers, she still seemed like just a child to Adhan. All other women would be married with at least four children by now, or if unlucky would have been stuck in grunt work for four years - mostly in some kind of slavery. Adhan grasped both of Merlin's shoulders in a maternal embrace.

"You are destined for more then what is here. You know this Merlin. Even if you could not _see_ as you do, we would still know. You cannot hide here forever. Fate shall have you. The only decision you can make here is to go face it yourself or have Fate force it upon you. I should like to think that by choosing to embrace your destiny, it might be a little safer and a little more rewarding."

Adhan murmured, her tone warm and kind towards her ward. Merlin exhaled deeply, knowing on some level her Aunt was right. Something like this was inescapable. She had just hoped she'd get to keep her head in the sand for just a little while longer. Her gaze had dropped to the ground in thought, but moments later she lifted her gaze to look her Aunt in the eye.

"I'll go."

She agreed, to which Adhan beamed brightly.

"Great! Well I have just the dress you should wear when you meet him. Of course you and Guinevak shall travel together... I do hope Prince Arthur doesn't hold Guinevere's actions against Guinevak but I suppose it can't be helped much. You will help her, won't you Merlin?"

Adhan rambled happily as she strode towards the small bedroom she shared with her niece to gather the clothing Merlin would need.

"What?! You want me to put in a good word with Prince Arthur, so she can become his second wife after he burned his first at the stake for infidelity?!"

She asked in disbelief, practically jogging after her ecstatic Aunt. Guinevak and her mother just looked on in amusement at the two women's bond being shown openly which was a rare thing outside the farm.

"Of course dear! All shall be well as long as you're true."

Adhan told Merlin firmly as she finished placing a neatly folded dress into the old, brown bag. She glanced up from her work with an affectionate smile as she looked at her disheveled and ruffled niece.

"Right, well you are all packed. You'll leave in the morning. You can take the spare cart. Hitch Embrys to it, put your things in the back. Make sure its hidden with some of our old junk, you don't want thieves to be tempted, and let Guinevak take the front seat. She's not as sound a rider as you. You can ride on Embrys' back. You'll... you have your _senses_ with you so you'll be protected..."

She rambled, only to trail off at the end with a quiet whisper. Merlin knew by _senses_ her Aunt meant her non-mortal abilities. She also knew her Aunt was terrified of her getting hurt, so with a resigned sigh she went over and hugged the older woman tightly.

"I love you Aunt Adhan. I shall be alright. I have seen it. I will send for you when things calm down, I promise."

Merlin reassured her, to which Adhan gripped her niece in a tight hug as she muffled her tears in Merlin's unruly hair that seemed to have a frizzy, feral mind of its own.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is based on the Arthurian Legend, not on the BBC television show Merlin (although it was fantastic!). This is my own take on the legend, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. I got so much muse for it and could not leave it alone. Updates may be slow for this one, as my other 'proper' fanfics will be my first priority, but I have so many ideas for this that it will be continued and finished as a complete story! So stay tuned.


End file.
